The art is replete with various types of measuring devices, such as carpenter squares, retractable scaled measuring tapes, bevel squares and the like, but none of these enables the speedy accomplishment of measuring "to-scale" plans for quantity survey, lay-out, estimating and like purposes other than the retractable scaled measuring tape. The carpenter square is a fixed L-shaped member, and its versatility is limited. The bevel square lacks a precise means for setting the blades at right angles to each other. The retractable scaled measuring tape is limited to only two scales, usually 1/4"=1'-0" and 150"=1'-0" and only one directional measure, vertical and/or or horizontal can be achieved in a given motion. Like the tape, the architect's scale is mono-directional and is difficult to measure with quickly for quantity take-off purposes even in that configuration, mainly because it holds two scales on each face (i.e., from left to right and right to left) which overlap one another thus making quick measurement confusing and awkward.
The present invention provides a simple, convenient instrument operable in one or more mode(s). A pair of members interconnected to form a right-angled L allows for dual scale measure in a single motion, both vertically and horizontally and also allows for both scales to be readily used, one on the obverse and one on the reverse. The interconnection includes a pivot about which the members may be rotated to form an inverted L, again allowing for two scales to be readily used, one on the obverse and one on the reverse. Thus, in all, in both the "L" and inverted "L" position(s) a total of four scales can be applied in the basic and/or modified design. The pivot is separable to enable the members to be interconnected in end-to-end fashion for achieving an elongated straight edge, which is supplemental to the main purpose of the invention which is dual directional scale measure in one motion. Numerated indicia are provided running in opposing direction to the primary indicia on the scale face accordingly on the appropriate scale face to allow for extended, elongated measure when in the elongated mode. Further features include the provision on the members of indicia representing linear scales of different amplitude; e.g., 1/4"= 1'-0", 1/8"=1'-0", 1/2"=1'-0", 3/4"=1'-0" and so forth. In a modified form, at least one edge of one member has an interchangeable longitudinal "wing" with two scale faces, one on the obverse and one on the reverse. This wing pivots about the member which allows for flush contact with the measured surface as well as interchangeability for use of other scales since it is removable.
Further salient features of the invention will appear as the disclosure progresses in connection with a preferred embodiment of the invention.